


Naked lunch

by lii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii





	

Isak站在花洒下任由温水拍打在他的身上，他擦拭着大腿根部青紫的手印和股间流出的白浊。身后的男人依然环着他的腰，头埋在他的颈间，轻轻啃噬着他的肌肤。Isak有些生气的试图推开男人。

“都告诉你不要这么用力了，你把我腿根都掐青了。”他的声音慵懒。“会被他看见的。”

“这就考验你撒谎的能力了，宝贝。”Chris一只手钳住了男孩的双臂，另一只手轻轻的在的臀上揉捏着。“真不想放你走。你就不能留在这吗？”他的动作让怀中的人颤抖着。

Isak转过身，蒸汽让他的双眼看起来湿漉漉的，他纤长的睫毛颤动着垂下，“Even今晚会回来。”他又抬起头，伸出胳膊揽着Chris的脖子，虔诚的献上一个又一个的吻。他软糯的小舌一点点的舔舐着Chris的唇瓣，就像是头从Chris口中汲水的小鹿。“你不要生气。”他的声音软糯，被水淋过的皮肤又软又滑。

“我怎么会生气呢，”Chris手臂发力，将Isak抱起，男孩受了惊吓般将腿环在Chris的腰间，他用手指轻轻戳弄着性事后还松软着的穴口，“宝贝，”他的声音低沉，让Isak整个人都瘫软的挂在他的身上。“我们再来一轮吧。”

Chris将他的男孩抱出浴室扔在了床上，他将下身的坚硬直接插了进去，狂风暴雨般的戳弄着身下柔弱的男孩，Isak的眼眶里盈满泪水，眼泪流下，没入了金色的发丝间，他张着嘴胡乱的发出呻吟，抬臀露出濡湿的蹊部，殷红烂软的穴在Chris的阴茎离开时收缩着挽留，又再度将其含入，Chris将他抱起来，下身还连接在一起，将他的男孩翻了个身，Isak双手撑着Chris的胸膛，双腿大开，渴望被插的更深，欢愉的泪水不断下流，他放浪喘息着摇摆腰臀，直到身下的男人今天第二次在他的后穴里释放。

“我想让你含着我的东西去见Even，让他在操你的时候发现自己的老婆的后穴里还夹着别人的精液，发现你一直在外面不知满足的偷吃，让他知道你是怎样的一个荡妇。”Chris的话让男孩哽咽着绞紧了大腿，颤抖着收缩着后穴。

一切都不回去了。

*

Even高中毕业的那一天，他在毕业典礼上当着全校同学的面向Isak求婚了，他们在一起差不多快一年了，虽然中间也经历了分分合合，但是男孩那时觉得能和Even永远的在一起，莫过于人生中最幸福的事情。

在Isak大学毕业之后他们步入了婚姻的殿堂，Isak在高中时就擅长理科，大学时他选择了生物化学作为自己的专业，毕业后进入了一家公司的研发部门，而Even凭藉着自己与众不同的艺术风格成为了颇有名气的小众电影导演。因为二人职业的差异，他们的生活方式也出现了一层隔阂——Isak过着朝九晚五的规律生活，而Even却需要全球各地的取景，导演，宣传电影。

诚然，Isak是爱他的，从他们正式在一起的那一天直至今日，Isak依然能确定自己对他的爱不曾减少，他相信Even对他也是一样的——只不过这份爱从热恋期的熊熊烈火如今已经变成了一壶缓慢吐着泡泡的温水——生活总是这样的，他想，不会永远充满激情，最后迎接你的永远是平淡。

*

他根本不敢相信今天自己在研发会议上见到了谁。

他知道，所有人都在说公司的创始人会让他的儿子能够接替他的位置，只不过他从未想到这位Schistad二世，是他在高一的时候睡过的那个人——Christoffer。

只能算是一次酒后乱性吧，Isak心里想着，看着自己暗恋许久的人和他的女友在party上依偎在一起，内心痛苦的男孩人生中第一次尝试了冰，是他旁边这个陌生人递给他的，其实也不能算是陌生人，Isak认识他，那是Penetrator的Chris，只是男孩想他应该并不认识自己，只是看自己是个没人爱的可怜家伙罢了。这和他平时吸叶子不同——这种快感来的更剧烈，他感觉自己都已经飘了起来——当然也有可能是酒精的作用，一种难以言喻的快感和舒爽直冲头顶，一下子就把男孩的理智全数击碎，过大的冲击力让他的大脑缺氧般的眩晕，身体飘飘然仿佛置身云中。他微微仰头，闭目享受这药物融于血液的一刻带来的全身心放松。待睁开眼，极度放大的瞳孔里溢出的不再是低迷和悲伤，而是异常的兴奋和欲望。

“我知道你会喜欢...”Chris的声音萦绕在男孩耳边，他的嘴含住Isak的耳垂。被刺激的敏感点在药物的作用下无限放大，让男孩不由自主的呻吟，他感到燥热，几乎是本能的循着呼吸找到了那张挑逗的唇，用力吻了上去。

接下来的一切就都是顺理成章的了，Chris将Isak带到房间里，褪去男孩的衣物，他露出狰狞勃发的阳具，对准了男孩下体的肉湿骚洞。Isak脸上汗潮，眼神迷蒙，露出因为Chris的吮吸而微肿的乳头，他仰着脖颈呻吟着，咬激喘着，这时下身已经被一插到底了，穴肉逐渐因为Chris疯狂的操弄而湿滑扩大，他酸麻而浸润不堪液体的双腿被Chris狠狠地掰开承受着他一次又一次的冲撞，胸前的乳粒因为他不知所求的啃咬而泛着淫靡的水光。

Chris抱着男孩滚倒在床上，在穴肉中射进他的精液，男孩鼓胀的小腹和穴口里不断溢出的白浊已经昭示着这个夜晚的疯狂，但他仍不知疲倦的为他紧湿的穴道而疯狂低喘。他紧紧拥着在他怀里不断啜泣的男孩，无视他的求饶，穴肉里仍然挺立的阴茎顶弄着溢出的液体而滚落在红肿的大腿间。

这是Isak的第一次，他虽然因为药物的作用处于极乐之中，但是他还有属于自己的意识，他并不后悔，因为这真的很爽。很明显Chris也是这样想的，所以在接下来的一年时间里，这个高一新生成为了高三的最张扬的男生的秘密床伴。

直到Chris毕业，他们后来再没有过联系。

*

Isak不知道这一切是如何发生的，Chris在公司职员的酒会上接近他，为他灌下一杯又一杯的酒，然后他抱着烂醉的男孩，回到了他的家里。

其实Isak心里清楚，自己并不是完全的不清醒——如果他不愿意他是不会将他些酒全部喝入腹中，如果他不愿意他也不会任由Chris将他带回家中——是他自己纵容的。

他已经有将近半个月没有见过Even了，但这并不是借口，他绝望的想。但是他依然接受了Chris的吻。他们像被困在沙漠中的濒临渴死的旅人一般从对方口中汲取着水分。

“Isak，我好想你，我好想你……”他把男孩抱起并顶在墙上上肆意操弄着，然而对方隐忍的喘息和呻吟也只能在Chris仰头与他接吻时悉数吞没。粗长的阴茎不断操干着糜湿的后庭，Isak仰着头哭喘呻吟着，Chris疯狂的操弄着他久未使用的通红肿胀，肉红臀部被胯骨挤得发扁，Chris的阴茎急促连动操干，使男孩穴口的厚褶被完全撑开，Isak神志已经不甚清醒，只能凭着本能迎合着Chris。他白皙的身子上不满粉色的情动的痕迹，他的呻吟微弱，像只奶猫，时不时哽泣两声，前端的阴茎颤搐着不知第几次射精。不知这样过去了多久，直到Chris气喘吁吁，男孩似乎失去了一切活力，只会呼吸的本能，泪痕布满脸颊，前段的嫩芽颤抖着，一些澄澈的尿液从阴茎口里滴出，在Chris未停的抽插间一截一截外喷，他由失禁引发的痉挛更严重了，最终软瘫在男人怀里不断哭咽。

“就仿佛回到了高中的时候，”Chris的声音比过去沙哑了许多，也低沉了许多。“你还是这样该死的性感。”

“我结婚了。”怀中的人只是静静的说出这四个字。

“我知道。”Chris的手覆在男孩的受伤，抚摸着他无名指上的戒指，“你以后还会陪着我吗？”

Isak沉默着没有作答，他太疲惫了，他的大脑已经停止了运转，没来得及思考任何问题他便陷入了梦境。

*

这种畸形的关系已经有三年之久了，Even依然会四处奔波，而Isak一直靠Chris来满足自己的欲望。他们之间有的只是性。有时这种背德的快感让Isak兴奋到窒息。

但是随着时间的推移，他根本没有办法承认自己对Chris一点感情都没有——他连自己都骗不过，更不要说Chris。大概一个人一生的爱是由定额的，随着他对Chris的爱恋越来越深，Isak能够感觉到他对Even的感情在逐渐淡化。他有时甚至希望能够一辈子留在他身边，不去面对现实生活的一切。最让他感到恐惧的是，从最初，他就知道Chris深深的爱着自己。他无法面对这份感情，也无法面对自己的感情，而他更做不到的，是割舍掉这段关系。

*

Chris知道明天Even就要回来了，他知道男孩将会有这样一段时间不能日夜陪伴着他了，怒火由心而生。他加大了手劲掐住了男孩的臀胯，Isak被操的已经说不出话了，他的手无力的垂在两边，腿也是松懈的环在Chris的腰间，他没有节奏的抽插着，可怜脆弱男孩被分开他双腿，那肉臀深处被男人硕大粗硬的鸡巴深深捅进去，淡色的穴口被男人研磨的涨成了鲜艳的玫瑰色，穴口都已经被操肿了，Chris压在男孩身上，下体耸动的越来越快，然后他一把拧在男孩的乳尖上，男孩瞪大了小鹿般的眼睛，哭喊着，接受了身上的男人将浓烈滚烫的精液全部内射在他的后穴，Chris将阴茎拔出，看着丝丝白浊从Isak的臀沟中流出。

男孩失神的躺在床上良久，他看着外面快要落下的太阳，开口道。“陪我去洗澡。”

“好，”Chris在男孩的额头上留下一吻。

*

有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的。但Isak，你知道我怎么想吗，我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。我爱你，所以我遇到你，所以我一次又一次的主动地出现在你的生命里。有交集才有故事，没交集留下的只有可惜，我不追求你能为了我舍弃一切，只是在我的一生里，我偏偏总是遇见了你。


End file.
